


Just skill

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Companion to the last one, F/M, Fluff, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz plays poker. Glynda loses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just skill

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are, in regards to the tell, you were close Lizzy. Enjoy.

Oz kept his face static as he regarded Glynda, she might have forced him to wear a suppression cuff whenever they played, but he still knew how to read people well, and her especially.

His hand was a Royal Flush draw, Ace and Queen of Hearts, based on the effort he could see Glynda putting into keeping her expression neutral; she had a pair in pocket.

Oz reached to the deck and dealt down three cards, King and Ten of Hearts, the extraneous card being a Nine of Diamonds. One card from a Royal Flush, if that panned out he could play Glynda into an all in with his body language. Indeed, based on the fact that her bottom lip receded slightly as she chewed on it subtly, she had Three of a Kind.

She counted out a raise, and Oz deliberately picked an odd combination of high value chips to match with, Glynda often had trouble knowing when to stop analysing, so this would distract her.

Oz reached to the deck again, and layed down the clutch. Jack of Hearts, perfect, Royal Flush, now all he had to do was get Glynda to all in, he could see her doing the maths, he had a fifty six percent from the calculations, meaning naturally Glynda filled the forty four vacant.

He can see the wheels turning in Glyn's head, if she tries the seductive play and moves her arm first, then it's a straight. If she leans forward and then positions her arm, it's Three of a Kind and she's betting on four.

She leans forward then positions her arm, meaning it's Three of a Kind. Despite himself, Oz blushes when he hears her voice, layered with as much seductive potential as she can muster, which is an awful lot, especially coupled with the… distinctive positioning she's done.

She pushes an all in, that was easy. He matches her all in with equivalent chips from his own stash, though this still leaves him with roughly three times her bankroll.

He lays the final one and knows Glynda is on four Kings even without his prior calculations. She starts to lay down her cards when he interrupts just as her smirk becomes more noticeable.  
“You know what I think you've got?” He asks nonchalantly.  
“Go on” she drawls at him, she shifts subtly to bring his attentions to her… assets again. “Impress a girl…”  
Oz smirks fully.  
“Four of a Kind. I'm thinking Kings.”

Glyn's shock is visible as she lays her cards down, confidence gone. Oz displays his hand with a devilish grin.

Glynda gapes at him. Her mouth hanging slightly open, while her eyebrows go up with such speed Oz might hear the sound barrier breaking.

He rolls his eyes at her.  
“Well that's game to me, thanks Glyn, I'll buy you something nice." He walks to pull her chair out for her, then pulls her into a gentle embrace. He waves a hand in front of her gentle expression and chuckles at she slapped it away before shoving him onto their bed and inviting herself into his embrace.

Oz feels her warm breath on his neck as she grumbles expletives at him and his luck. He chuckles.  
“You have a tell Glyn.”

Instantly she focuses her piercing gaze on his eyes. Bottomless emerald pools burning into his enigmatic dark brown eyes.

“What is it?” Deceptively sweet, he thinks.  
Oz smiles serenely at her, and places a gentle kiss to the top of her head.  
“Not telling Glyn, otherwise I'd lose all my fun.”  
She swats his shoulder and buries her face neck into his neck again; and all Oz can do is smile and think that despite all his skill at reading people, he has some astonishing luck to be gifted with the affections of the beautiful woman in his arms.


End file.
